The First
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: Heh...First Digidestined. C'mon, you know you wanna read it.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Here we go, people! My spin on the first Digidestined. Oh yeah!  
  
  
  
  
A girl with brown hair and green eyes sat quietly on a park bench. Other children stopped and asked her to play, but she always shook her head and replied, "I'm waiting for my brother."  
  
A boy in a grey kendo mask and suit sparred with his trainer. After the session was over, he removed his mask, revealing his face. He bowed respectfully to his trainer and said, "Mr. Hida, it was an honor to train with you today."  
  
After that, he left the small dojo near the park.  
  
A boy dressed all in black walked in the park, admiring the flowers that grew in the carefully tended gardens. As he passed by one of the benches, he noticed a girl with green eyes sitting on one of the benches, peering around anxiously. She looked sad, for some reason, so he sat down next to her and said, "Hello. I'm Mitsukai. What's your name?"  
  
The girl was for one moment, shocked. This was an older person! He might be a bad man! But, on second thought, she decided that his eyes weren't the kind that mean people had. So she shyly replied, "Hello, Mr. Mitsukai. My name's Rei."  
  
Mitsukai and Rei had a very nice conversation. Rei was happy that someone as old as her brother was paying attention to her, and Mitsukai was happy to have a friend, no matter how young. Their conversation was eventually interrupted by a brown-haired boy wearing goggles. "Hey, Rei. Did you make a new friend?"  
  
"Ryuu! This is my new friend."  
  
"Hello, sir. I'm Ryuu Kamiya, and this is my sister Rei Kamiya."  
  
"Delighted to meet you. My name's Mitsukai Shinjin."  
  
Rei looked at her new friend and said, "Ryuu? Can Mitsukai come over for dinner?"  
  
"His family would be worried, Rei. I don't think we should ask him."  
  
Mitsukai interrupted. "What family? I live in an orphanage. If I don't show up, they'll just save money."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"In that case, would you like to come to dinner?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the meantime, the young Kendo student walked past the park, lost in thought. His head down, he did not even look where he was going, trusting months of long habit to guide him on his way.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
He had collided with a young man dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt.  
  
"Watch where you're going, man!"  
  
The Kendo student could not even reply, the breath was totally knocked out of him. "What in the name of God do you keep in that thing? Bricks?" he asked, pointing to the other's bag.  
  
Before the other could respond, a flash of light momentarily blinded the two of them. When they could see again, two small lights, glowing like fireflys in heat, gently bobbed up and down in front of them.  
  
When the Kendo student looked askance at the other, he shook his head, as surprised by this as him. The Kendo student slowly reached out for the light, and when it did nothing, slowly closed his fist around it.  
  
The emotion that went through him made him almost shiver in delight. It felt...good. Like he had reclaimed a missing part of his soul. When he looked up, he saw that the other boy had also grasped the light in front of him.  
  
"What...the...HELL...was that?!"  
  
Before either of them could get an answer, another flash of light blinded them. When they could see again, they were in someplace completly different.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On top of a large plateau, five children faced each other.  
  
One was a girl with brown hair and large, expressive green eyes. She was wearing a blue, ankle length skirt and a long sleeved shirt in a matching blue.  
  
One was a boy with the same color hair and eyes, wearing a sweater and blue jeans. He also had a pair of round goggles on his head.  
  
The third was a boy with midnight black hair and eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and pants.  
  
The fourth one was another boy. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt, and he had fiery red hair. He carried a large satchel that looked pretty heavy.  
  
The fifth was a boy in a grey Kendo suit. Strapped to his back was a Kendo stick. He had black hair and grey eyes.  
  
The two groups were staring at each other. Finally, the boy with the goggles spoke.  
  
"Hello, Ishida. What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- There. First chapter done. How was it? I'll be getting to the next part soon. I'll fully introduce everyone next chapter, especially the guy with the bag. Make sure you remember the bag-it's important! Also, the First Digimon! Please, won't you read and review? It would mean sooo much to me...And could you enter my contest? Please? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Second part. I'd like to take this chance to answer some questions from the reviews of the last part. First. This story is about the original digidestined, okay? In case you're wondering, the Kendo student's teacher, Mr. Hida, is basically Cody's grandpa. Why? Because I want him to be. Second, my contest is posted in the digimon forum. Check it out, I'd like to see people enter. And third, this is a message for Ducky.

THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME MORE LINES IN THE CREST OF MIRACLES!!!!!!!!

Have a nice day.

Now, on with da show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ishida. What are you doing here?"

The question hung in the air, waiting for a reply. A reply that fell from the lips of one Mark Ishida.

"I have no smeggin' idea. One moment, I'm on my way home, the next, here."

The boy with the bag looked back and forth between Ishida and the boy with the goggles for a moment. "Sooo....You two know each other. That's nice. Who in the name of God are you people?"

The boy in black stepped forward. "Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Mitsukai Shinjin. These two-" He indicated the boy and the girl next to him "-are Ryuu Kamiya and his sister Rei."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Saishi Tenmou."

The Kendo student said, "I'm Mark Ishida."

Before they could say anything else, there was a rustling in the bushes. Mark quickly turned to face the source of the sound, unlimbering his Kendo stick. Before he could do more than drop into a guard position, five small shapes burst out of the foliage.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!"

The small..._things_ were all happily screaming at the top of their high-pitched, squeaky voices. The overall effect was rather startling, rather like dropping into a pit full of squeaky dog toys. Each of the small things dashed up to one of the children in particular.

One that looked somewhat like a cross between a soccer ball and a parakeet happily dashed-or rather, bounced-up to Rei. It was green and had little tiny wings. *

One that looked like a cross between a cat's head and an ostrich egg landed at Saishi's feet. If someone had given a Hello Kitty key chain legs and doubled it's size, it would look like the thing that was at his feet.

What looked like a lion cub with spikes on its feet, back, and tail bounded over to Ryuu and twined itself around his legs.

A small, ball like creature that seemed to be nothing but horns and teeth landed at Mark's feet.

Finally, a sea horse like creature floated through the air and stopped just in front of Mitsukai.

The next words were spoken by all of the children at the same time.

"What _are_ you?"

The reply was deafening.

~~~~~~ Some Time Later ~~~~~~

After everything had been sorted out, the five children and the little creatures that refused to leave them were all sitting down in a semi-circle. They were once again introducing themselves. They had finished with introducing themselves to the things. Now, it was the things turn to introduce themselves.

The green, feathered ball said, "I'm Nyokomon! I'm here to protect _you_, Rei!"

Rei said, "That's...nice."

The disembodied Hello Kitty head piped up with, "I'm Onamon! I belong with Saishi!"

"Super! I always wanted a pet."

The floating sea horse said, "I'm Enzemon. Mitsukai, I shall always be with you."

"Great. I've got a sea horse for a new best friend."

Enzemon blinked. "What's a sea horse?"

"Never mind. Now, you with the teeth. Who're you?"

Instead of answering, the small bundle of fangs looked at Mark doubtfully, like he was seeking permission. Mark nodded. "I'm Pururumon. Unlike all of the others here, I'm a Virus, not a Data or a Vaccine."

"Vi...rus? Data? Vaccine? What're those?"

"Save it for later."

The spiked lion cub cleared his throat rather noisily. Ryuu slapped him on the back. "What's the matter? Got something caught in your throat?"

"No. May I speak?"

"Go ahead. We can't stop you."

"I am DemiLeomon. I protect Ryuu."

"Cool. I have a lion cub."

Before anymore could be said, a loud crashing sound was heard. An enormous skeletal dragon burst out of the forest.

Onamon gasped, "That's Skulldramon! An undead digimon of the nastiest type! Watch out for his Bone Dance attack!"

The dragon lifted his skeletal head and roared. It was the sound of the grave, coming up to swallow them.

Before the children could do anything, the small creatures leaped up. "Don't worry! We'll protect you!"

The children watched as their self-proclaimed protectors attacked the gigantic dragon. Cries of Bubble Blow filled the air.

Skulldramon swept his gigantic tail at the small beings, knocking all but DemiLeomon out of the way. That digimon, having a larger body and more feet than the others, nimbly avoided the blow. He backed up a few paces and the spikes on his feet, back and tail started to glow. "Lion Spikes!"

A barrage of energy projectiles started to shoot out of the spikes on his back. When they smashed into Skulldramon, he shrugged them off, but not easily. After the attack was done, Skulldramon opened his mouth and said, "Bone Dance!"

The numerous flying bones all crashed into DemiLeomon, knocking him back. With a cry, Ryuu ran to the side of the small creature. As he looked around, he saw the others had already done the same thing with theirs. _They may not be human, but they're people. And they got hurt protecting us._ he thought.

DemiLeomon looked at him through one slitted eye. "Sorry, Ryuu...I failed..."

"Don't say that, DemiLeomon! You did a good job!"

Ryuu could hear similar conversations going on between the others. Before he could do anything else, though, four rays of rainbow colored light shot up out of the earth.*

They completely engulfed Pururumon, Enzemon, Nyokomon, and Onamon. From the center of those pillars of light came voices.

"Pururumon digivolve to...Pokumon!"

"Enzemon digivolve to...Hydromon!"

"Nyokomon digivolve to...Sylphmon!"

"Onamon digivolve to...Nekomon!"

As the pillars of light cleared, it was clear to see that their friends had changed. Pururumon now stood on four legs, and had scaly green skin. His teeth were still there. He looked much like DemiLeomon, otherwise.

Enzemon had turned into a medium sized blue dolphin-dog crossbreed. Nyokomon now resembled a large, slender bundle of green feathers. She had a yellow beak and her head was covered in blue feathers.

Onamon had become a small, grey cat. His tail was at least three times the length of his body, and his ears were so large they resembled sails.

In the meantime, DemiLeomon was back on his feet. The five not-quite-so-small creatures stood in front of the children in a line. DemiLeomon said, "If you want to hurt them, you'll have to go through us. Come on, guys! Let's take out this overgrown corpse!"

"Kitty Power!"

"Pure Hurricane!"

"Salvation Flood!"

"DarkFang Shot!"

"Lion Spikes!"

Nekomon's eyes flashed and rays of force shot out of them.

Sylphmon waved her wings and a small hurricane formed between them, streaking out towards Skulldramon.

Hydromon jumped into the air and released a powerful wave of water with his tail.

Pokumon shot a beam of dark energy out of his mouth.

DemiLeomon once more shot a barrage of energy spikes from his back.

The five attacks smashed into Skulldramon with stunning force. He quickly retreated, seeing that to eat the humans would take him more effort than he wanted to expend.

The five humans stared in shock. There was some silence before Ryuu spoke up. "All right! You guys are the _coolest_!"

A/N- I bet you have some questions. First off, I'd like to tell you what the asterisks are for. It's simple. They're reminders for me. The first one's a reminder to tell you that Nyokomon looks like a green version of Poromon. The second is to remind me to tell you two things. First, the reason that only four beams of light burst out of the ground was simple: DemiLeomon was already a Rookie, and he's not supposed to digivolve to Champion yet. The second thing is this: The reason they burst out of the _ground_ is because of David Eddings. If you've ever read his Malloreon series, you'll probably remember Beldin once saying, "They always fall out of the sky. Just _once_, I'd like to see something come out of the ground." That's why they burst out of the ground. See ya next time, all right?


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N-- Hey-hey! I loved reading the reviews of the last one of these! Thank all of you sooo much! Now, I just wanted to clear up some of the questions regarding the appearance of the Rookie stages of each of the first digimon. Any of you ever read 'Silver Gryphon' by Mercedes Lackey? Good. Remember the picture near the end, of the wyrsa pack? That's basically what Pokumon looks like. Just green, and bigger teeth. Hydromon's basically a Vaporeon. Vaporeons are cool. ^_^ And Sylphmon...Think stork with no legs, green body, and a blue head. There ya go.  
  
On with da show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been about half an hour since the fight with Skulldramon. DemiLeomon said they were far enough away from his hunting grounds that they could afford to sit down and rest for a bit. Ryuu seized the opportunity to talk to him.  
  
"DemiLeomon?"  
  
"Yes, Ryuu?"  
  
"What are you? Where are we?"  
  
"A good question, Ryuu. We-Pokumon, Sylphmon, Hydromon, Nekomon, and myself-are Digital Monsters or Digimon. This is the digital world."  
  
"Was that dragon thing a Digimon?"  
  
`Nekomon chimed in with "Yep. Us digimon come in all shapes and sizes."  
  
"And as for you, Pokumon, you said you were a virus digimon. What does that mean?"  
  
Pokumon looked embarrased. That is, as much as any greyhound-snake crossbreed can look embarrased. "Well...Digimon come in a number of shapes and sizes, like Nekomon said, but we can all be put into one of three different categorys. Data, Virus, and Vaccine."  
  
Pokumon faltered at this point. When he stopped talking, DemiLeomon took up the tale. "Basically, Data digimon are neutral, Vaccine good, and Virus...evil."  
  
"Evil?!"  
  
Pokumon hurriedly started talking. "Not me, though! I'm a benign virus! Really! It means I'm not evil, but I do have a nasty temper."  
  
"All right. Now, what was it you did when Skulldramon attacked us?"  
  
"We digivolved!"  
  
"Di...gi...volve..? What's that mean?"  
  
"It's the way we digimon grow stronger."  
  
Ryuu noted, "You sure did! You whooped that stupid dragon!"  
  
"Erm...Yes...But normally, we just don't digivolve like that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's supposed to take time. But something about you gave us the strength to digivolve prematurely."  
  
"I wonder what that is?"  
  
"So do I, Ryuu."  
  
Mark interrupted, "I hate to break up the learning, but where do we go now?"  
  
Pokumon said, "This is *my* turf. We go this way."  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"A fresh water lake with lots of fish. Good place to get some food."  
  
They all followed the reptilian dog. Along the way, Rei struck up a conversation with Saishi.  
  
"Saishi?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What's in that bag?"  
  
"You really wanna know..?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saishi paused, sat down, and opened his bag. The others all gathered around, also wanting to know what was in there.  
  
Saishi reached into the bag and drew out several objects. He began to give a running litany on each object.  
  
"These are tablets for purifying water, but I don't think we'll need them here. Collapsible cup, swiss army knife with multiple uses, machete, compass, five months emergency army rations, so they'll only last *us* a month or less, clothing for winter climates, collapsible tent, half a dozen throwing knives, two dozen smoke bombs, tranquilizers, two flash grenades, fishing rod and lures, a complete guide to survival in the forest-"  
  
He broke off from his litany to see that everyone was staring at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
The only comment was Mark's "Holy Mary, Mother Of God..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saishi, *where* did you get all that stuff?" asked Ryuu.  
  
"I was going to a survival camp. I like this place better. Not so many people."  
  
"For god's sake, Saishi, you have a machete? What kind of survival camp is like *that*?"  
  
Saishi simply said, "The best." and refused to speak again.  
  
The conversation after that was decidely awkward. After a while, it simply died out altogether. Eventually, Pokumon nosed some bushes aside and stopped.  
  
"We're here!" he announced grandly.  
  
They stared in awe. The lake was at least a mile across, crystal clear and placid in the shallows, deep blue and gently rippling in the deep parts. Slender, shadowy shapes could be seen darting about, confirming Pokumon's claim about fish.  
  
"Shweet..."  
  
A while later, Saishi was fisihing while the others were using his book to set up a small camp. DemiLeomon and Ryuu were tending a small fire, Rei and Sylphmon were getting fruit from the trees, Hydromon was swimming while Mitsukai watched him, Pokumon and Mark were setting up the tent, and Nekomon was feasting on the guts from one of Saishi's fish. Cats.  
  
Saishi's rod suddenly bent. "Hey guys! I got a big one!"  
  
Before he could start to reel it in, whatever he had hooked soared into the air.  
  
It was a gigantic fish-like digimon. It was a bilious green in color, and it had six small talon-tipped feet. Jutting out of its forehead was long, thin stalk with a glowing bulb on the end.  
  
"What the smeg is *that*?!"  
  
"That's Wakibimon! He uses the light on his head to gather in solar energy for his Lure Light attack!"  
  
The fish landed on the shore and faced the small group. The stalk on his head started to twirl around, finally stopping, pointing straight at them. "LURE LIGHT!"  
  
A beam of sickly green enrgy shot out of the stalk, striking the ground in front of them.  
  
There was a muffled *WHUMP* and dirt flew up, blinding them.  
  
"Lion Spikes!"  
  
"DarkFang Shot!"  
  
"Pure Hurricane!"  
  
"Salvation Flood!"  
  
"Kitty Power!"  
  
The attacks had no effect.  
  
"He's just too strong!"  
  
Nekomon tried to charge Wakibimon, but the giant fish sent him flying with a flick of his light stalk. He flew through the air and landed with a thump against a tree. "Sorry, Saishi...I failed..."  
  
"NO! NEKOMON!"  
  
Saishi turned to face Wakibimon, fire in his eyes. "You bastard..." he hissed softly, venom in his voice.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" he roared, rushing towards the giant digimon. "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!!"  
  
He was holding his machete in his hands, intent on the fish.  
  
Whatever sanity in him had been extinguished by the red fires of rage and hate.  
  
Wakibimon extended his stalk, smashing it into Saishi. His machete went flying, and Wakibimon picked him up and slowly squeezed him.  
  
As Saishi screamed in pain, a light began to glow on his belt. A light that was matched by the glow of Nekomon.  
  
Eldritch power coursed through Nekomon's body, changing him, ever-so-slowly.  
  
"Nekomon digivolve to...Sutenekomon!"  
  
Sutenekomon was a mastiff-sized version of Nekomon. His eyes glowed with an eerie, purple light.  
  
"NEKO RYOKU!"  
  
Red energy flew from his body, slamming into Wakibimon with stunning force. The giant fish dropped Saishi and faced the new threat.  
  
Sutenekomon spoke softly, but his voice was filled with hate. "You attack my friends. You almost kill me. And you have the audacity to hurt my Saishi. Die. NEKO RYOKU!"  
  
The red energy slammed into Wakibimon, sending him flying. Before he got too far, Sutenekomon fired off two more Neko Ryokus in rapid succesion. When they smashed into the fish, there was a huge explosion. When the explosion cleared, Wakibimon was gone. Just...vanished.  
  
Sutenekomon glowed yellow for a second and shrunk. When the light left his body, he was once again Nekomon.  
  
Nekomon looked at the others, whose jaws had dropped in shock.  
  
"Don't ask.", he said, "Just...Don't ask."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-- There. Sorry this took me so long. I tweaked the ending and fight scenes a little bit. How did you like them? 


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N- I'm skipping the whole 'explanations' thing. The information of digimon levels, digivices, and anything that doesn't advance the plot. I'm not a patient man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Up and at 'em, digidestined!"  
  
The digidestined children and their digimon stumbled out into the clearing, rubbing their eyes and shaking their heads. Ryuu said, "Don't *call* us that! This isn't some kind of anime!"  
  
The figure in the brown, monk-like robe looked slightly taken aback. "Uhh...*You're* the digidestined?"  
  
"I don't see any other group of children with the ability to make digimon digivolve around here, do you?"  
  
If the figure was taken aback before, he was shocked now. "But...but...you're just *kids*!" he practically wailed.  
  
This, in turn, shocked the digidestined. "Ummm....Who *are* you?"  
  
"Oh dear oh dear oh dear...."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"AH! Oh, I'm Gennai. Oh, nobody told me to be expecting children!"  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"Five all powerful warriors, come here to smash evil into dust, of course."  
  
Rei looked at Ryuu for a moment. "Big brother, you might want to rethink your postion on this being an anime."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eleven of them were sitting in a circle. Gennai was explaining things to them. "Well, you don't have to worry about your families. Time passes differently here in the digital world. You won't be gone long enough for anyone to notice."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. Why'd you wait so long to contact us?"  
  
Gennai looked uncomfortable. "Well...It was dangerous, before. This is the first time you've been out of areas controlled by Blightmon."  
  
"Blightmon?"  
  
"...He's a fully digivolved digimon. He's a virus, and he rules most of this land with an iron fist."  
  
"And when were we going to find out about this?"  
  
"We were either going to tell you, or he would pierce the cloaking fields on your digivices and torture you to death."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Five angry kids and five *furious* digimon loomed over Gennai, scowling.  
  
"Ummmm....It wasn't my idea!" he squeaked out desperately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, after the swelling went down a little bit, Gennai was able to speak intelligibly again.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
Ryuu jerked his head at Mark. "Blame Mr. Kendo here...Not that I didn't enjoy it...You risked our lives, you know...You risked Rei's life...BIG mistake..."  
  
"I'm...sorry?" said Gennai, then sighed. "No...sorry doesn't even begin to describe it...If it makes you feel any better, I'm not the one who makes the policies...I'm just sort of the messenger boy..."  
  
"Lovely. Mark, haven't you ever heard the expression, 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"  
  
"I didn't. I thwacked him upside the head."  
  
Gennai looked upset. "Semantics. Kids these days..."  
  
"How old are *you*?"  
  
"Two hundred." he said matter-of-factly. "Digimon live *much* longer than humans. In our terms, however, I'm very young."  
  
"Great. Just great. Now, will you tell us who Blightmon is, or do we let Saishi at ya?"  
  
"Well, Blightmon's the reason we summoned you here. He controls most of the digital world. This area is ruled by one of his generals, Forsamon."  
  
Before he could say anymore, a mocking, feminine voice rang through the clearing. "Found you! I shall destroy you for Lord Blightmon!"  
  
Gennai spun around, terror on his face. "No! Not *her*!"  
  
"Yeppers, young one! *Her*! And me, too!"  
  
Two figures, one tall, one short, stepped into the clearing. The short one, a male, introduced both of them. "Greetings, digidestined! I'm Warumon, digimon of deee-struction! This here's Altamon, deee-lightful digimon of death dealing! We serve Lord Blightmon, and it's his will that you *DIE*!!"  
  
Warumon held up one hand and spoke a short phrase. "Decaying Claw!"  
  
A sickly, green and yellow light swirled around his upstreched hand, and then a monstrous purple arm shot out of the light, striking the ground and knocking the group to their feet.  
  
Altamon held her hand just in front of her lips and said, "Deadly Kiss!"  
  
She moved her hand like she was blowing a kiss, and flames poured from her open palm.  
  
Directly towards Gennai.  
  
The flames engulfed the young man.  
  
Screaming in pain, he writhed around on the ground.  
  
"Nekomon digivolve to...Sutenekomon!"  
  
The sudden shout caused Altamon and Warumon to turn around, only to be confronted by a *very* angry Saishi and Sutenekomon.  
  
"Neko Ryoku!"  
  
The red energy slammed into the two digimon, who stumbled back, looking stunned, but not hurt.  
  
Then, several things happened at once.  
  
Altamon and Warumon attacked Sutenekomon.  
  
Saishi started to rummage aroung in his bag.  
  
Gennai gasped out the phrase, "Mantle of Light!"  
  
He glowed and dissappeared.  
  
Altamon and Warumon spun around in time to see him vanish.  
  
Sutenekomon hit them with a Neko Ryoku.  
  
Mitsukai and Rei had their digimon retreat.  
  
Ryuu and DemiLeomon started to get up, while Mark unlimbered his Kendo stick and Pokumon prepared a DarkFang Shot.  
  
Saishi finished rummaging around in his bag, drawing out a small egg shaped object and his machete.  
  
He pulled a small pin off of the object and threw it at the two evil digimon, where it exploded in a dazzling flash of light.  
  
He and Mark charged at the two, weapons ready.  
  
Then, there was an explosion.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, the small glen was empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away, two digimon approached a shadowy figure. "Lord Forsamon, we have a gift for you."  
  
Behind them was Saishi and Nekomon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mitsukai? Where...where are we?"  
  
The fear in Rei's voice was apparent. Mitsukai answered, struggling to contain his own fear. "I..I don't know, Rei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kamiya."  
  
"Ishida."  
  
Mark and Ryuu faced each other. The wind howled over the barren peaks of the vast snowfield they had landed in.  
  
"We're screwed, aren't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-- There. How'd ya like? Please read and review. I'm sorry it took me so long to ge this part out. School's been hell recently. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N-- Here's the next part. What? You thought I'd leave you hanging? Remember what happened last time. It's important. And something fairly dark happens to Saishi.

**CLANG**

CLANG

CLANG

The metallic sound grew closer to Saishi's prison cell. Saishi looked groggily up from where he had been thrown the day before. He hadn't managed to get much sleep. A large, shadowy figure with red eyes had haunted his dreams.

The door flew open, revealing the same figure that had given him nightmares.

It approached him slowly, staring into his eyes.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod_.

Saishi's thoughts blurred together in fear.

The demonic figure, his eyes fiery coals from Hell, crooned softly. "Little boy...Pretty boy...You'll enjoy this, yessss..."

Saishi's screams echoed through the castle for hours.

~*~

"Mitsukai?"

"What is it, Rei?"

"I hear voices. Over there." Rei pointed north.

"Hydromon? Sylphmon? Do you know what it might be?"

Hydromon paused and tilted his head for a moment, listening intently. "Voices...Hmmm...Might be a village. We might as well go in that direction."

The four of them headed north.

~*~

"We have to get to shelter! A cave, anything!" Ryuu shouted above the howling wind, desperate to be heard.

Mark, Pokumon, Ryuu, and DemiLeomon had all landed in a frozen tundra. Currently, Ryuu was trying to get Mark to follow him to shelter. Unfortunately, it was impossible to be heard over the howling wind. Ryuu resorted to pointing and gesturing in the general direction of the mountains. He felt that there _had_ to be some kind of cave there.

It worked. Mark followed Ryuu to the mountains.

~*~

"Oh, my…"

Rei and Mitsukai crested the hill. Due to his longer legs, Mitsukai had reached the top first. The town that spread out beneath him was one of the strangest things he had ever seen, and that included Enzemon turning into Hydromon.

The town's basic look was identical to a messy toybox. Small lizard like creatures that looked like they were made of Lego's were walking back and forth. A stuffed pink doll that resembled a T-rex was building a small house. The strangest thing, however, was the gigantic yellow teddy bear.

"My god…It's a Care Bear on steroids…"

The small doll thing glanced up at that point, seeing them. It shouted and pointed at them.

The small Lego lizards dropped the things they were holding and faced the two digidestined.

A cry of 'Block Blaster' came from their throats, and large red Lego blocks flew at the two humans.

~*~

"Humans!"

Mark and Ryuu looked up dully, too cold to be surprised. The small, lizard like digimon with the fur coat made gestures for them to follow him.

"Come! You have to get out of this snow!"

~*~

"Uhhhh…."

Mitsukai tossed and turned, moving the large covers that were draped over his body.

"Hello."

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Mitsukai screamed in shock. Complete and total shock.

Rei smiled at him from the other side of the bed. "Good morning, Mitsukai!"

~*~

"Thank you for saving us."

"Ah, don't mention it. It was nothing."

Ryuu paused and put down the hot mug of tea he was sipping. "Yes it was. You saved our lives, and we don't even know your name!"

The small digimon blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm Gabumon."

"I'm Ryuu Kamiya."

"Mark Ishida."

"Pokumon."

"DemiLeomon."

"Pleased to meet you! Now, just settle down and drink your tea."

~*~

Mitsukai was on the far side of the bedroom. "Rei, why were we in the same bed?"

"The ToyAgumon put us in there. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Rei!" Mitsukai paused and tilted his head to the side. "ToyAgumon? What're they?"

"Those little Lego lizards that knocked us out."

"Why did they put us in here?"

The door opened and a large teddy bear like digimon walked in. "I can answer that. We thought you were minions of Blightmon. Most of his servants are humanoids."

Rei continued the tale. "After we got knocked out, Hydromon and Sylphmon yelled at them. They put us in here until we woke up."

"Why in the same bed?"

"Most of the digimon here are genderless. They don't have any real idea of why that was inappropriate."

"Okay…Where are Hydromon and Sylphmon?"

"Eating."

Mitsukai perked up at this. "Then why are we here? Let's go get some food!"

The resulting gust of wind and sonic boom was Mitsukai racing out the door, heading for food.

~*~

"Gabumon, where _are_ we?"

"The snow fields of the digital world. Most ice digimon live here."

"How do we get out?"

Gabumon smiled at them and beckoned for them to follow him.

~*~

A large, shadowy figure with burning red eyes made a negligent pass with one-hand? Arm? Something, at least. A large window opened up in the middle of the cavernous room.

"What is it, Forsamon?"

The shadowy figure spoke, it's voice filled with a whining, nasal servility. "Oh great Lord Blightmon, I have news."

"What?"

"I have succeeded in corrupting a digidestined, my Lord."

"WHAT?!"

Forsamon gestured at a figure behind him. It stepped forward and bowed low. "It was once the digidestined called Saishi. Tell him your new name, little one."

When Saishi spoke, all humanity was gone from his voice. "My Lord Blightmon, I am thy humble servant. Mine name is _Shinigami_."

A/N—Ooooo! Plot twist! How many of you were expecting this? In case you were wondering, Shinigami is Japanese for _God of Death_. Heh heh heh…


End file.
